1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for keeping operating systems free of unwanted files and, more particularly, identifying and removing unwanted files from network servers.
2. Related Art
The prior FileScreen™ product comprises reading a file name of a file and comparing the file name to a list of unauthorized file names to see if the file should be allowed to be saved to a system.